theworkandthegloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Administrative tools
This page will list the tools available to administrators. Most of the links will not work for any user that does not have administrator privileges. For general information about admins, refer to the Administrators page. Frequently Asked Questions A ' ' is available for administrators that lists frequently asked questions. Blocking users To block a user, go to the ' ' page. Enter the IP address or User name of the person to be blocked and all other relevant information. The link to Block user is shown in their contributions page and in the Userbar on the left side of the screen when you go to their User page or Talk page. This link is also found in the list and in the Revision History of all pages. All blocks that are currently active can be viewed on the ' ' page. If it is determined that a block on a user should be removed prior to the block expiring, this can be done from the same page, but it should be discussed with the admin that placed the block to make sure removing the block is warranted. Reasons that can be selected when blocking a user can be viewed or edited on the block reasons page. For more information, refer to the 'Block policy' and the 'Help:Blocking' pages. References from Wikipedia To supplement the Block policy, the following pages from Wikipedia are being provided for reference and guidance. :* Blocking policy — advice on when blocks should be used and when they should not. :* Autoblocks — what happens when an IP address is automatically blocked. :* Blocking IP addresses — includes the list of IP addresses that should not be blocked (mostly government addresses around the world). :* Banning policy — separating bans from blocks. :* Sock puppetry — information on sock puppet accounts. :* Signs of sock puppetry — ways to identify sock puppet accounts. :* Wikia Entertainment CheckUser function — Help page that describes what CheckUser is for. To request a CheckUser to be performed, use the "Contact Wikia Staff" link on the left side of the window in the main Userbar area. :* What "Ignore all rules" means — it does not mean you have a license to act like an idiot. :* Appealing a block — information for users that may have been inadvertently blocked. Deleting and undeleting pages The Delete function is available to administrators on all pages. Select the "Reason for deletion". Additional information as to why the page is being deleted can by entered in the "Other/additional reason" line. Reasons that can be selected when deleting a page can be viewed or edited on the deletion reasons page. To see all pages that have been deleted, use the ' '. To search for a specific page that has been deleted, use the ' ' function. To see what edits a specific user has made that have been deleted, use the ' ' function. ::For more information, refer to the page. Protecting pages Information on how, why, and why you shouldn't protect a page is covered on the protection page. Refer to The Work and the Glory Wiki:Protection policy for details on this wiki's current protection policy. Welcome templates, logos and color schemes The Welcome template is automatically entered onto the User talk page for all users the first time they make an edit, whether they have an account and are logged in or are editing as an anonymous IP user. Likewise, the Welcome user page is added to registered users' pages. For information on how to change the picture that is used as the logo for this wiki, refer to the Logo help page. To change the Favicon (favorites icon), refer to the Favicon help page. MediaWiki:Commons.js provides instructions that will be common to all users on this wiki. Used by their web browser. MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar is used to build the menu that appears on the left side of the screen. MediaWiki:Edittools is used to build the menu that appears at the bottom of each page as it is being edited. Users and rights A list of users that are a part of one or more groups, such as Administrators or Bureaucrats, can be seen on the ' '. The list of what rights each group has can be seen on the ' ' page. The list of Administrators can be viewed by all users. Uploading multiple files All registered users can upload files. Administrators can ' '. Up to ten files can be uploaded at the same time. All files will use the same Licensing and Summary. If it is necessary to specify different licensing or summary for at least one picture, it is better to upload each file individually. External links To see all pages that link to an external website, use the ' '. Wildcards can be specified. For example, the Disney website is part of Go.com, so a search for *.go.com will show all links there. To locate which places sell a particular book, enter the ISBN number on the ' ' page. Tags and Unwatched pages The ' ' page will show all pages that have the tag that is selected, such as "youtube", "bloglist" or "poll". ' ' lists the pages that are not marked to be watched. Wiki data and tools Wiki data and tools covers technical information about the wiki. Each of these are viewable by all users, whether or not they are logged in. * ' ' shows how many content pages this wiki contains, which can be useful for noting milestones such as reaching the 700th article, and for showing other details about edits and total number of files. * ' ' details what has happened on a monthly basis. * ' ' provides information about the software running this wiki. Administrative tools Category:Site administration